


The Kissing Booth

by ajsunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kissing Booth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajsunflower/pseuds/ajsunflower
Summary: To boost the students' spirits after the war, each year of each house is running a booth for the Halloween festival.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (minor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Kissing Booth

The announcement of the Halloween festival was pinned to the board in every common room three weeks before the date. Students were talking immediately. The Great Hall was filled with talk about the booths they were going to run. It was fairly warmer that year, thank God, so if they so desired, they could do games that involved water. If the weather did decide it was going to be bad, a few simple warming charms and Pepper-up Potions should help. 

The Gryffindor eighth years, comprising of eight people were putting their thoughts together to come up with a booth. It wasn't until Seamus had said, "Don't know why we have to put a booth together when we could all just play Spin the Bottle with our years." The girls, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown had quickly put their heads together and a minute later, "Kissing booth" settled over the group. 

And the preparations commenced. They were going to be the ones people were going to kiss, along with Ginny Weasley upon being asked as many of the boys down to fifth year were attracted to her. Only fifth to eighth years were allowed. They didn't want "to catch a case" as Dean Thomas had said. 

Once the other houses had heard what the Gryffindors were doing, they knew the turnout for the booth was going to be good. Although having broken up, Ginny and Harry were the two most popular students in the school, and many people wanted a least a kiss. 

Lots of extra planning later and the day had arrived. Classes were cut short at noon, right before lunch, which they decided to have as their feast rather than dinner so the festival could carry on later into the night. People were talking excitedly, discussing booths and which ones they knew they wanted to go to. 

The eighth years approached their booth, having already set it up, and waited. Neville Longbottom on the left for the girls, and Parvati Patil on the right for the boys. Both blindfolded. Ron and Hermione were the only couple in the group and thus decided to hand tickets. 

A line started rather quickly. 

"Two sickles a ticket!" Ron shouted. 

The booth could only be called a success. An hour in and they had already made more money than many of the surrounding booths despite having only half the students. 

Dean was led off the platform, replaced by Harry Potter, and many girls who had just been watching began filing into a line. The same for Ginny and the boys watching.

The group of eighth year Slytherins, whom hadn't made a booth simply because they were rather undesirable and many people didn't want to even talk to them, were standing off to the side watching the Gryffindor idiots being . . . well . . . idiots. 

Harry stumbled as he tried reaching for the bar to hold onto, as to not lose his surroundings. Blaise Zabini watched as his blond haired friend shook his head. Fondly, he might add. However, the fond soon disappeared as a dark haired Hufflepuff girl approached The Boy Who Lived, a bounce in her step, giggling. Potter was smiling rather nervously, but the girl grabbed the front of his shirt, and forcefully pressed her lips to his. Potter stumbled yet again to grab the bar in front of him. Draco scowled deeply. 

Harry pulled away from the girl, a tentative smiling pulling at his lips. 

And this continued for a good twenty minutes. 

Girls kept stepping onto the platform, kissing him, and leaving again, many getting back in line he presumed. 

It was rather loud, people cheering for their friends. Laughing everywhere. It helped in the building of Harry's serotonin levels. Until . . . silence. 

Someone climbed on the platform, his side, he noted. He also noted that the person standing in front of him was taller, which wasn't very common seeing as Harry was actually rather tall compared to most of the students. 

And finally, as soon as the silence became hard to breathe in, lips, soft lips, were against Harry's, and he had no idea whose they were but it felt better than any other kiss he'd ever had. Better than any of the kisses tonight, better than his and Cho Chang's in fifth year, or any of his and Ginny's. A spark of electricity shot through Harry's lips, and down his spine, traversing throughout the rest of his body. One of his hands, continued to hold the bar in front of him, while the other slowly reached up to hold the person's jaw. 

The crowd was still silent, or maybe the ringing in his ears were drowning them out. He figured it was the former because he pulled away, the tingling sensation still on his lips, as he pulled the blindfold off.

Pale blond hair, silvery gray eyes with little specks of blue around the iris, pale skin, sharp cheekbones, and pointed features.

Draco Malfoy had just kissed Harry Potter.

Draco Mafloy had kissed Harry Potter in front of maybe a hundred students, whom all had their jaws dropped in shock. 

Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater, had kissed Harry Potter, the Chosen One, in front of maybe a hundred students, whom all had their jaws dropped in shock. 

But Harry only saw them in the corner of his eyes, and he was still focused on the boy in front of him. 

They were just staring at each other. Everyone was really. It was like the world had stopped. But there was still noise in the background, although extremely faint, it might not have even been there at all.

And slowly, people gasping as it happened, Malfoy put his hand out in front of him. 

"I'm Malfoy," he said rather softly. If the crowd hadn't been dead silent, he wouldn't have heard him at all. "Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry," Harry said just as softly. He fit his hand into the smooth pale one. "Harry Potter."

And they smiled simultaneously, each giddily, and then Malfoy pulled Harry's hand towards him, caressed his cheek, lips touched, and this time, there were shouts of delight. Others in shock, some in anger, but neither of them noticed. Locked together by their lips. 

Malfoy pulled away first this time. "Don't think I'm going to just stop humiliating you in the halls."

"I wasn't planning on it." 


End file.
